


Potter Potter Potter

by holycon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-12
Updated: 2005-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holycon/pseuds/holycon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always Potter, Potter, Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter Potter Potter

Severus Snape was lying on his stomach on top of his bed, reading through a potions text when he heard the door open and then soon after slam shut in the main room of his suite.

"That stupid Potter, always thinking he's better than everyone." Severus recognised the loud ranting and smiled. "Severus, where are you?"

"In here," Severus answered and was soon joined by a sweaty blond in a grey quidditch uniform.

"Still reading that book?" Draco asked, stripping off his robe, his shirt soon joining it on the floor.

"Draco, sometimes I wonder if you weren't really born in a barn. Please put your gear away," Severus asked without even looking up from his book.

Draco huffed but did as he was asked.

"How was quidditch practice?" Severus asked when Draco got onto the bed beside him.

"That stupid Potter." Severus could hear the frown in the blonde's voice. "Why did I ever agree to be on the same team as him? Must have had a blond moment," Draco grumbled.

"You agreed because the Falcons are your favourite team," Severus told him.

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't change the fact that no matter how hard I train I never get to play. It's always Potter, Potter, Potter," Draco said angrily. He got up and lay on Severus's back with his hands behind his head.

"You will play, Draco. Potter can't remain without injury forever," Severus said, readjusting his grip on the book. "Get off of me and go have a shower."

"No," Draco told him, sounding exhausted.

"Times like these I wonder why I put up with you," Severus said, glancing back at Draco.

He couldn't see Draco's expression, but he could picture clearly the way the self-satisfied smirk would look on his face. "Because you love me, that's why," Draco told him.

Severus turned back to his book and once more reread the same line he'd been trying to read since Draco got home. By the time he managed to finish the page Draco's breathing had evened out, and had gained the occasional snore. Severus smiled and turned the page.


End file.
